parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big Thanksgiving Adventure Part 4
'Transcript' *Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue!, A Clue! *Joe: A Clue? *Steve: Where's The Clue? *Backpack: Right There! *Joe: There is A Clue! *Walden: It's A Chicken! *Widget: A Chicken is A Second Clue! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now, Our Handy-Dandy... *Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right! *Joe: So, A Chicken, First We Draw A Circle for The Head, Two Eyes, A Beak, A Long Neck, Wings, and Legs, There, A Chicken. *Steve: So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Blue is Thankful For. *Joe: What Was Our First Clue? *Toodee: Feathers! *Joe: Feathers! *Steve: Right, Toodee! *Henry: And Now, Our Second Clue Is, A Chicken. *Tolee: So What Could Blue Be Thankful For With Feathers and A Chicken? *Isa: Maybe It's A Chicken That Has Feathers! *Max: Chicken! *Ruby: Good Idea, Isa! *Mary: But We Should Find One More Clue to Figure This Out. *Joe: Right, Mary. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Tyrone: That Sounds Like... *All: Mailbox! *Geo: It's Mailtime! *Hamilton: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Joe: It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Nick Jr. Characters: When It Comes, We Wanna Wail... *All: MAIL!!! *Shane: Hi, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Hi, Friends, Enjoying Your Thanksgiving? *Sportacus: We Sure Are, Mailbox! *Stingy: Can We Have Our Letter? *Mailbox: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Mailbox Opens) *Diego: Gracias, Mailbox. *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Brobee: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Just Got A Letter... *Joe: We Just Got A Letter... *Nick Jr. Characters: We Just Got A Letter... *All: I Wonder Who It's From. *Steve: Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Steve, Hi, Joe, Hi, Nick Jr. Characters! *Girl: We're Celebrating Thanksgiving! *Boy: At Thanksgiving, We Eat Our Dinner at The Table Together. *Girl: Mmm, Delicious! *Boy: Then We Have Dessert, Our Favorite. *Girl: That Was Good. *Children: Bye, Steve, Bye, Joe, Bye, Nick Jr. Characters! *Joe: Bye! *Wubbzy: Wow! *Hoho: That Was A Great Letter! *Mr. Salt: Everyone!, Come Here! *Tico: Si! *Daizy: Mr. Salt Needs Us! *Kai-Lan: Let's Go, Go, Go! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:Ideas